


Snow Globe

by islandgirl



Series: A Very Buddie Christmas [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl
Summary: The ‘I need you and Chris out of the house for the day so I can set up a surprise for us’ isn’t all that odd of a request coming from Buck. Eddie has definitely had, and acquiesced, to weirder.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: A Very Buddie Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ["Snow Globe" by Matt Wertz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4pa4hUt6jE&ab_channel=MattWertz)
> 
> _Come with me, yeah take my hand  
>  To a glitter blizzard wonderland  
> Sometimes I wished I lived in a snow globe  
> Where the wind blows  
> It's wonderful  
> And every single time that you shake it  
> You'll make it  
> So beautiful_

Buck had a way of turning their lives upside down, Eddie thinks. In a good way of course. Ever since he’d entered their lives, things have only gotten better for the Diaz men. Buck had a kind heart too big for his chest, a heart that was spilling over with love. And Eddie and Christopher were, more often than not, on the receiving end of that love. Yeah, Eddie knew just how lucky he was to have Buck in his life, someone who loved him and Chris unconditionally, whole-heartedly, blissfully ignorant to how out of step their relationship might seem to the rest of the world.

It’s that thought that he keeps in the forefront of his mind when Buck does things like this. Because, like Buck’s love, his plans are always big too. Big and elaborate and amazing, but big nonetheless.

The ‘ _I need you and Chris out of the house for the day so I can set up a surprise for us_ ’ isn’t all that odd of a request coming from Buck. Eddie has definitely had, and acquiesced, to weirder. It’s not even leaving Buck alone in the house all day because … well it’s as much his house as theirs as this point.

No, it’s the fact that Buck is setting up a surprise for _them_ that makes his stomach flutter anxiously. _Them_ , as in a whole unit. Eddie, Christopher, and Buck. _Them_. The thought makes him smile, fingers tapping against the steering wheel eagerly as they wait at the traffic light.

“Do you think Buck is done yet?” Christopher’s voice drifts from the backseat.

“He said five o’clock, buddy,” Eddie reminds him, not for the first time today. “And it’s almost five now.”

“Ready or not, here we come.”

Despite the long day of hopping in and out of the car, running from store to store to complete their Christmas shopping, Chris still manages to beam at him in the rearview mirror, all smiles and sunshine. Since Eddie let it slip around lunch time that the reason Buck wasn’t with them for this round of shopping for relatives was because he was setting up a surprise … Chris has been waiting as patiently as a nine year old can for them to head home.

Pulling up in front of their house, though, reveals nothing. In fact, if it weren’t for the Jeep sitting in it’s spot in the driveway, Eddie would think Buck wasn’t even there at all. In the fading light of day, the streetlights blink on one by one, but the Diaz house remains dark. Eddie pulls his truck into the driveway and frowns down at his phone in the cupholder. Did something keep Buck from finishing? Should he have called first?

Eddie’s just reaching for his phone to text Buck when the screen lights up.

_Come in._

The click of a seatbelt unbuckling has Eddie turning in his seat. Chris is perched on the edge of the truck seat in excitement, hand posed on the door handle just waiting for Eddie’s nod. A smile flits across Eddie’s face as he pulls the keys from the ignition.

“Let’s go see what Buck has planned.”

The first thing that hits Eddie as they open the front door is that it’s not _completely_ dark in the house. Down the hallway, he can see a soft glow emanating from the living room. As he ushers Chris inside, he realizes how _cold_ it is too. Even with his jacket on, he can feel a chill race across his shoulders.

“Buck?” Chris calls out, venturing further into the house, unfazed by the dark and cold.

Or just how absolutely quiet it is. Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever heard the house so still in his life.

Buck appears in the hallway, soft yellow light glowing behind him giving him an ethereal look. Eddie’s breath catches in his chest at the pure joy on the man’s face as he gazes at them; like just having them here, all of them together, was all he needed in the world. Before Eddie can do something stupid like kiss him, Christopher crashes into Buck’s legs with a giggle.

“Hey buddy,” Buck greets him, hoisting him up into his arms, but turning him so he can’t get a look into the living room. “Ready for your surprise?”

“Yes!”

Buck’s smile stretches impossibly wider as eases Chris to the floor and motions him into the room. He turns to look at Eddie, stretching his hand out in an invitation Eddie would never be able to ignore. He settles his hand into Buck’s and follows when Buck tugs him a step behind Chris into the living room to see …

“Snow!” Chris squeals.

Eddie stares, dumbfounded, at the scene before him.

What used to be the living room is … well Eddie’s not sure what to call it. Where furniture used to be are mounds of pillows and blankets piled into a nest in the middle of the floor. It looks to be every pillow and blanket they own. Maybe even some new ones; there are a few that look too perfect to have lived with an active nine-year-old boy. There are tiny fairy lights strung across the ceiling like a blanket of stars. And in the corner? A machine is blowing out snow that floats in the air and falls softly, coating the ground.

“Oh Buck …” Eddie breaths, at a loss for words.

“This is awesome!” Chris shrieks as he plops down into the mess of blankets, a cloud of snow poofing up around him, leading to a round of giggles.

“Is it okay?” Buck asks quietly.

Eddie hates the timid look that creeps up on Buck’s face, like he’s overstepped somehow, like he’s done too much, gone too far.

“It’s a lot, I know. And I should’ve asked, but it cleans up really easy,” Buck reasons quietly, voice almost drown out by Chris’s laughter as he rolls around the blankets, now completely covered in snow. “But Chris was excited when we talked about snow and I just-”

Eddie squeezes Buck’s hand gently.

“It’s incredible, Buck.”

Wide, incredulous eyes turn on him and Eddie fights hard to keep his breath in his lungs. There’s more he needs to say and more that Buck needs to hear. It’s important. He turns to Buck, hands settling on the other man’s hips as he looks up into those too-blue eyes.

“Thank you, Buck. For this,” Eddie swallows roughly as gratitude rolls through him. “For everything you do for us. I might not say it enough, but we appreciate it all Buck.”

Buck’s eyes glitter with tears, lips trembling with the unexpected wave of emotion.

“Dad! Buck! Come on!” Chris calls out, laughter snapping the tension.

Buck breaks first, huffing out a small watery laugh as he passes a quick hand over his face. Eddie takes a step back, hands once again dropping back to his sides as he grins.

“Can’t keep the kid waiting.”

They end up piled together in the middle of the next of pillows and blankets, Chris snuggled up between the two of them. The lights twinkle above them as the snow drifts down lazily. A chill settles over Eddie’s skin as he listens to Buck regal Chris with tale after outrageous tale of winter adventures with Maddie. And for a moment, Eddie can almost believe that they are laying in Buck’s childhood backyard in Pennsylvania, the last vestiges of a snow storm clearing out and the night stars blazing above them.

A calm washes over him as Buck’s ankle presses against his under the blanket. When Eddie turns his head, their foreheads bump, Buck so close he’s all soft lines and warm breath. Chris laughs as he wriggles under the blankets, kicking his feet up making the snow jump and fly around. A fond smile, a mirror of his own, spreads across Buck’s face and it warms something deep in Eddie’s chest. He could stay here forever, encapsulated in this snow globe with the two most important people in his life. He doesn’t need anything more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I get snow so everyone gets snow ... and boys being soft and cuddly.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptmeatball)!


End file.
